Sick
by Indukcupang
Summary: [SEVENTEEN DRABBLE] Bagaimana cara pasangan ini menangani rasa sakit yang diderita ketika salah satu kekasih mereka terkena suatu penyakit? Cemburu. Diet. Sakit jiwa. Sakit kepala. Hingga sakit gigi. Cheol-Han. VerKwan. JunHao. SoonHoon. Meanie. Shounen-ai. romantic fiction. RnR. Muah!


**Drabble SEVENTEEN "SICK"**

 **.**

 **CheolHan** **—VerKwan—JunHao—SoonHoon—Meanie**

 **..**

 **Seventeen belong to God, their parents, Their agency—PLEDIS ENT.—, and me**

 **...**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **..**

* * *

 **Cheol** — **Han part**

 **Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Cemburu**

 **..oOo..**

"Jadi, kekasihku cuma kelelahan saja, Jihoon _uisa-nim_?"

Seorang lelaki dengan balutan seragam kerja formal, sebuah celana kain hitam longgar dan kemeja berwarna _Maroon_ yang dilengkapi jas yang berwarna senada dengan celana itu bertanya pada seorang dokter yang bernama Lee Jihoon. Lelaki itu bernama Choi Seungcheol.

Disamping lelaki bermarga Choi itu, terdapat seorang lelaki cantik berambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat karamel yang indah. Yoon Jeonghan. Sebuah _name-tag_ bertuliskan Yoon Jeonghan terdapat dipakaian lelaki cantik itu pada sisi pakaian sebelah kanannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol, dokter Lee bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali yang disertai dengan senyuman tampan. "Ya, Seungcheol- _ie_.."

 _Seungcheollie.. Cheollie.._

Jeonghan membunuh Seungcheol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lelaki cantik itu mendelik tak suka pada Seungcheol akibat panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh dokter Lee. Hei. Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika ada orang yang dekat dengan kekasihmu?! Jeonghan cemburu.

...—"Ehem!"

Jeonghan mengintrupsi kesalahan Jihoon dalam menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Tenggorokanmu sakit?"

Seungcheol dengan sigap memeriksa Jeonghan. Ketika tangan Seungcheol ada dipundak Jeonghan, lelaki cantik itu langsung menepis kasar tangan si lelaki tampan bermata bulat tersebut.

" _Why_?"

Jeonghan menggeleng cuek. Dan, memang dasarnya si seme bermarga Choi itu tidak peka, ia malah mengangguk tanpa bicara apapun pada Jeonghan.

"Em, Seungcheol, apa kau mengingatku?"

Sang dokter bertanya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan. Seungcheol tampak mengangguk sekali.

"Aku ingat, Jihoonie."

Jeonghan melotot. Seungcheol sialan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Hoon. Ternyata kau sukses menjadi dokter." Ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Jeonghan dibuat sebal bukan main.

"Yap. Kau juga. Sekarang sedang bekerja dimana?"

"Aku melanjutkan perusahaan ayah dan mengelola usahanya Yoon _abeoji_ sekarang."

"Wow. Kau memegang dua kendali usaha? Itu berita bagus."

Seungcheol dan dokter Lee bercakap-cakap ria tanpa mengajak si lelaki cantik bermarga Yoon ikut dalam percakapan seru mereka. Kepala Jeonghan menunduk dan seluruh wajahnya memerah ingin meledak. Seungcheol menjadi _playboy_ tak ingat tempat.

"Jadi, ternyata Soonyoung adalah kekasihmu?"

"Yaa, begitulah. Dan ini, siapa mu?"

"Ohya, perkenalkan. Ini kekasihku. Ah tidak—"

 _A—APA?! TIDAK?!_ Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sebelum Jeonghan akan melempar Seungcheol dengan apapun yang bisa ia lemparkan, Seungcheol berkata dan membuat seluruh saraf Jeonghan melemah.

"—tapi, ia calon istriku."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Dasar uke labil.

"Ah. Kau hebat. Jeonghan— _ssi_ tampak cantik sekali."

"Sangat cantik. Benar, _Cheonsa_?"

Yang dibicarakan pun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan.

" _Aigoo_ , kau manis sekali, _Hanhan_!"

Jeonghan dibuat semakin merona karenanya. Seungcheol menyebut panggilan-panggilan sayangnya didepan Jihoon.

"Ah sudahlah. Akan ada banyak pasien hari ini. Kalian bisa pulang. Dan, jangan lupa meminum obatmu, Jeonghan- _hyung_. Beristirahatlah yang cukup. Selamat atas rencana pernikahannya, jangan lupa undang aku."

Pasangan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, dokter Lee."

Setelah sekian lama menutup mulut, akhirnya si cantik jembatan an— _Bukan_ —si cantik Jeonghan berbicara.

"Lihat, Hoon. Cara bicaranya saja anggun."

Jihoon maupun Seungcheol tertawa dan mengangguk setuju.

Cukup! Jangan bikin Jeonghan semakin merona. Bisa-bisa apel matang tidak akan laku dipasaran karena sudah dikalahkan Jeonghan merahnya!

 **..oOo..**

 **..**

 **End part of Cheol-Han**

 **..**

* * *

 **Ver** — **Kwan**

 **Chwe Hansol and Boo Seungkwan**

 **Berat Badan**

 **..**

"AAAAAA.."

Sebuah jeritan dengan nada tinggi terdengar dari arah ruang dapur. Jeritan itu mengundang kepanikan dari seorang pemuda bule blasteran bernama Chwe Hansol. Tampak Hansol berlari tergopoh-gopoh akibat jeritan menyakitkan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kwan- _ah_?"

Si pembuat teriakan adalah Boo Seungkwan!

Seungkwan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hansol. Namun, ia menjawab melalui tatapan mata. Pandangannya tertuju pada benda yang tengah ia pijaki. Sebuah alat timbangan badan.

"Hansol- _ah_! Ini bagaimana.." Seungkwan berkata dengan nada yang murung namun sangat manja.

"Apanya, sayang?" Tanya Hansol tak paham. Timbangan itu tidak rusak kok. Dan benar, alat ukurnya menunjukkan angka 68.

"Hansooool, tidak lihat ini berat sekali?!" Seungkwan berkata dengan keras, mengagetkan Hansol yang terlihat santai—tadinya.

Selain alat penimbang badan, terdapat alat _anthropometri_ lainnya. _Mikrotoise_ —Alat pengukur tinggi badan—dan pita lila—alat pengukur lingkar badan—dan juga terdapat sebuah notepad lengkap dengan pulpen di atasnya.

"Ya, terus, kalau beratnya segitu kenapa?" Hansol berkata mencoba untuk santai menghadapi Seungkwan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Seungkwan mengeluhkan berat badannya.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Ini sangat berat! Dan aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, dietlah."

 _Diet.._

 _Diet.._

 _Diet.._

 _Diet.._

Sebuah kata horor untuk seorang Boo Seungkwan. Sangat disayangkan sebuah makanan terbuang jika Seungkwan diet. Dan Seungkwan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ta—tapi, nanti semua makanannya terbuang, Han- _ah_.."

Jawaban Seungkwan membuat si pemuda tampan blasteran itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh kekasihnya yang berbadan berisi.

"Masih ada aku yang akan menghabiskan makanan itu. Lagi pula, kita bisa mengurangi belanja. Yaa, hitung-hitung sekalian berhemat, Kwan- _ah_.."

"Heh! Bilang saja kau pelit buat beli semua makanan itu untukku! Makanya kau lebih milih _nyuruh_ aku untuk diet. Dasar pelit!"

Ini dia. Kalau sudah ketahuan berat badannya naik, maka Seungkwan akan berubah menjadi seperti anak gadis yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan atau lebih parah ia akan berubah menjadi singa betina yang baru saja melahirkan. Sangat sensitif.

"Kok jadi aku yang disalahin _sih_?"

Pemuda blasteran itu membalas tidak terima. Tapi, ia harus sabar.

 _Sabar.._

"Kenapa malah nyuruh aku diet? Sudah tidak mau beliin aku makanan lagi? Iya?"

Hansol menggeleng kasar. Ia harus menemukan cara agar si bulat ini tidak marah dan tidak berada dalam _mode_ sensitif.

"Begini, aku akan belikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan!"

Hansol tidak akan kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan si pemuda Boo ini.

"Apa?! Kau mau aku benar-benar gendut? Hansol jahat.."

Seungkwan merengek dan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Hansol dibuat gelagapan karenanya.

"Hei. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa? Sudahlah!"

Seungkwan positif merajuk.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang diidamkan oleh ibuku sehingga aku mendapatkan kekasih seperti ini._

Hansol menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. _Keep calm_.

"Sabar.." Hansol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kwan- _ah_.."

"Hm."

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau makan apapun dan seberapa beratmu nanti ataupun sebesar apapun badanmu, jujur, aku tidak peduli." Hansol menjeda. "Aku tidak akan peduli, karena aku itu sangat mencintaimu apa adanya." Sambungnya sembari menenangkan si pemuda Boo itu.

"Ta—tapi, nanti bagai—bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengejekku?" Seungkwan masih mengeluh.

"Jangan pedulikan. Dunia ini memang bukan tentang kau saja. Tapi, ini adalah hidupmu. Aku ingatkan, bahwa aku menerimamu apa adanya. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

Seungkwan diam sambil mengulum senyumnya. Lalu detik kemudian itu mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Hansol.

"Kau menerimaku itu sebuah anugrah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hansol mengusap punggung Seungkwan dengan lembut. Meluluhkan Seungkwan bukan perkara mudah, tapi cinta akan mempermudah.

 **..oOo..**

 **..**

 **End part of Ver-Kwan**

 **..**

* * *

 **Jun** — **Hao**

 **Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao**

 **Sakit jiwa**

 **..**

 **Ting**

Suara handphone dari saku celana pemuda kurus yang ber _name-tag_ Xu Minghao. Panggil saja Minghao. Tapi, ia suka menyebut dirinya _Hao_ , agar lebih singkat dan manja. Pemuda itu berdarah aliran China. Minghao mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku dan mengetuk layar tersebut dua kali hingga bercahaya.

Sebuah notifikasi chat dari _message_ akun instagramnya.

 **[INSTAGRAM]: WenJunhuy menyebut anda dalam ceritanya.**

Minghao langsung mengusap layar diponselnya dan membentuk pola yang berbentuk huruf **W**. Lalu, ia memilih notifikasi yang baru saja masuk dari Instagramnya.

 **WenJunhuy** : _playing now Bigbang - Baebae_.

Dahi Minghao mengkerut, tanda si imut Xu tengah bingung. "Apa maksud si China ini?" Minghao bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **fluffyhao** : apa _sih,_ ge?-_,-

 _Send_.

Pemuda china berwajah _cute_ itu menunggu balasan dari si tampan yang punya akun WenJunhuy itu.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Rindu kamu.

Minghao memutar bola matanya malas.

 **fluffyhao** : _sorry_ , Ge. Hao dilarang _baba_ untuk rindu sama yang _made in china_.

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Hao, biarkan gege untuk ingatkan, kau itu buatan dari mana.

 **Fluffyhao** : Emang hao buatan dari mana?

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : China.

 **Fluffyhao** : No! Hao buatan mama dan baba hao. Bukan China!

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Kamu pulang lewat mana? Jam berapa? Mau nuklir berapa buah? Biar gege pesankan sama Jongun _samchon_.

 **Fluffyhao** : Pulang lewat belakang rumah ge. Takut ketahuan baba, soalnya Hao main kerumah om Chanchan, terus baru sampai.

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : kamu baru pulang? Dari mana?

 **Fluffyhao** : dibilang dari rumah om Chanchan! Dasar, made in china. Stupid.

 _Send_.

Minghao menunggu pesan balasan dari Wen Junhui, namun beberapa menit kemudian tetap tidak ada balasannya.

 **Ting**

Minghao buru-buru mengambil ponselnya.

 **WenJunhuy** : om chanchan? Suami tante baekki? Kamu mainnya sama om-om sekarang?

Alis mata Minghao bertaut lucu.

 **Fluffyhao** : Lee chan menyuruh hao buat manggil dia om Chanchan karena Chan sangat tampan.

 _Send_.

 **Fluffyhao** : Gege apa-apaan? Main sama tante-tante? Tante baekki lagi. Dasar playboy!

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Ya lord! Untung sayang.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : untuk imut.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Untung pacarku.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Tapi, sayang...

 **Fluffyhao** : sayang kenapa?

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : tidak apa-apa sayang.

Sialan. Keduanya sama-sama gagal paham dan malah menjadi gombalan norak.

 **Fluffyhao** : ih! Gege, manggil sayang jadi malu. * _blushing_ *

 _Send_.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Kamu dulu.

 **Fluffyhao** : kok?

 _Send._

 **Fluffyhao** : Ehya ge, tahu tidak pengecualian dari Hao?

 _Send._

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : untung jauh.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : apa?

 **Fluffyhao** : Hao dilarang buat rindu-rinduan sama yang made in China. Tapi, kalau made in China kaya gege, Hao rela kok ngelawan baba.

 _Send_.

Si _cute_ ini sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang sudah dituliskannya?

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Hao, gege _on the way_ kerumah kamu. Siap-siap yah sayang.

 **Ting**

 **WenJunhuy** : Walau kau rada sakit jiwa dan otaknya, tapi kucinta. /asssaaah!

Percakapan mereka itu berawal dengan tidak elit, berisikan bahasan yang tidak bermutu, namun berakhir manis. Baik si _cute_ Xu Minghao atau pun si tampan Wen Junhui yang melakukannya.

 **..oOo..**

 **..**

 **End part of Jun-Hao**

 **..**

* * *

 **Soon** — **Hoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon**

 **Sakit kepala**

 **..**

Seorang dokter muda laki-laki dengan marga Lee baru saja meninggalkan ruangannya dengan wajah yang sangat lesu. Aura lelah dan letih begitu terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Sesekali dokter muda itu memijat jidatnya dan memukul ringan kedua bahunya. Dan tak jarang ia menghela napas pelan. Sesekali mulutnya manyun dan menggurutu menyumpahi seseorang yang ia sebut-sebut _Kwon-soonyoung_.

"Mati kau malam ini, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Dokter Lee—Lee Jihoon lebih tepatnya—lagi-lagi menyunpahi Soonyoung yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Pasalnya, ia telah menahan sakit dikepalanya dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Surat izin pulang awal sudah dikantongi olehnya. Lalu, salahnya dimana? Salahnya—masalahnya—Soonyoung hingga sejam ini tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jihoon menunggu lama dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Jihoon ingin meledak karena menahan nyeri pada kepalanya.

Bisa saja untuknya meminum obat yang akan menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Tapi, setelah ia mengadukan bahwa ia sedang sakit pada kekasihnya itu, dengan bangga dan tegasnya Soonyoung mengatakan ia akan datang menjemput Jihoon pulang dan merawat Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon sebagai dokter muda itu senang bukan main. Ayolah, kekasih mana yang tidak akan bahagia jika kekasihnya itu bertindak romantis yang bilang, _'Diam ditempatmu. Aku akan datang dalam waktu setengah jam! Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat kepalamu semakin sakit!_ '. Nah! Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia? Jihoon bahagia. Tapi, apa sekarang? Rasa bahagia itu berganti dengan rasa ingin memecahkan kepala seseorang. Memecahkan kepala Kwon Soonyoung! Si kekasihnya itu membuat kepala Jihoon berkedut hebat dan menjerit kesakitan karena ia tak kunjung datang. Sakitnya semakin parah.

Jihoon melangkah sambil menahan nyeri pada kepalanya. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sosok menyebalkan—sialan—tampan. Lihat dia. Dengan style kantoran yang telah berantakan, kekasih Jihoon—Kwon Soonyoung—berjalan cepat tapi teratur. Wajahnya mengkerut mengatakan bahwa; _aku khawatir padamu_. Baik. Soonyoung khawatir. Tapi, Kwon Soonyoung juga lalai. Langkah Jihoon melambat dan perlahan berhenti. Manik matanya memandang datar kearah Soonyoung yang mendekat.

"Sayangku, kau oke?"

Soonyoung berbisik ketika ia tepat berada dihadapan Jihoon. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi gembil Jihoon lembut.

 **Chup**.

Soonyoung mendaratkan belah bibirnya didahi Jihoon. Bagaimana caranya untuk marah dan mengatai Soonyoung, kalau si lelaki bermarga Kwon itu bertingkah sangat manis dan romantis pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Matanya melirik jauh kedalam mata Soonyoung. "Aku sakit.." Bisiknya pelan. Suaranya tertelan oleh udara di tenggorokannya.

"Ssh. Ayo kita pulang, Jihoon."

Soonyoung berkata sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Jihoon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kekasih mungilnya, Soonyoung menarik Jihoon. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Jihoon masih ditempatnya.

"Ada apa, Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung hingga menempatkan dirinya menghadap Jihoon. Si mungil mendengus.

"Ada apa katamu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Balas Jihoon bengis.

Reaksi Soonyoung? Pemuda bermata sipit itu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Jihoon-nya sangat lucu ketika marah. Sangat tidak pantas.

"Kau tidak bisa, Jihoon. Kau bilang kau sakit _'kan_? Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Soonyoung yang lalu mengusap poni Jihoon yang menjuntai lucu. Pipi gembil Jihoon tampak berisi dan turun karena Jihoon menggerutu dan mencurutkan bibirnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

Soonyoung kembali menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Jihoon dan menahan pemuda mungil itu agar tetap menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena terlambat. Kau bawa mobil _'kan_? Aku meninggalkan mobilku dijalanan, Hoon. Disana macet. Aku berlari kesini."

"Kau berlari?" Jihoon membeo dan Soonyoung mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Soonyoung meminta sekali lagi pada Jihoon. Dan pemuda mungil itu malah menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Soonyoung dan bernafas disana. Ya Tuhan. Dada Soonyoung tempat yang paling nyaman saat ini. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Jihoon berbisik pelan. Tak mau beranjak dari dada Soonyoung. Telinga Jihoon masih betah mendengarkan irama-irama yang menyenangkan yang berasal dari dalam rongga dada Soonyoung—jantung Soonyoung. Belum lagi, wangi khas lelaki menguar dari tubuh Soonyoung. Ah, Jihoon sangat mencintai pria yang satu ini. "Kau dimaafkan." Gumam Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum maklum. "Bukan itu maksudku, Jihoon. Jadi, kita pulang pakai mobilmu saja. Apa itu oke?"

"Apapun, selama itu bersamamu akan oke, Soon." Jihoon membalas malu-malu.

Ya Tuhan. Izinkan Soonyoung mencium pemuda mungil itu. Tapi tidak. Jihoon tidak akan suka kalau Soonyoung menciumnya saat ini. Karena ini bukan tempat yang bagus.

Soonyoung yang bertingkah romantis sangat cocok dengan Jihoon yang bertingkah sangar—terkadang.

Dan Jihoon yang menggemaskan akan cocok dengan Soonyoung yang terlalu sering bertingkah konyol.

"Sakit kepalaku hilang, Soon."

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Terima kasih telah datang."

Oh ya Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Jihoon terus bertingkah lucu! Tolong, selamatkan Soonyoung!

 **..oOo..**

 **..**

 **End part of Soon-Hoon**

 **..**

* * *

 **Gyu** — **Won**

 **Meanie**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Sakit gigi**

 **..**

Katakan saja bahwa seorang pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu itu adalah seorang pemuda lemah yang ganteng. Usianya sudah menginjak 20 ditahun ini tetapi ia masih merengek seperti bocah kecil yang dilarang ibunya membeli sebuh mainan robot atau berbie. Sungguh. Tampang yang tampan dan seksi sangat tidak cocok untuk merengek dan mengerang; _gigiku sakiiiiiit_.

Pasalnya diusia yang legal ini, gigi terakhir—gigi bungsu—Mingyu tumbuh dan mau tidak mau membuatnya kesakitan dan jatuh sakit demam. Yang membuat kejadian ini terasa sangat lucu adalah; Kim Mingyu mengerang kesakitan dan mengadu pada kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo, bukan kepada ayah atau ibunya.

Disinilah pemuda tan tersebut. Tidur meringkuk diatas sofa. Sesekali matanya terbuka saat Wonwoo melintas didekatnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya.

"Hyuuuung~"

Lagi. Mingyu merengek lagi. Wonwoo berhenti dilangkah terakhirnya tepat dihadapan televisi. Mereka sekarang berada di apartment milik Wonwoo yang sederhana. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu yang menyedihkan.

"Hm?" Wonwoo bergumam pelan.

"Ini sakit sekali, hyung.." Rengek Mingyu sambil mengusap rahangnya yang seksi. Sambil menghela nafas pelan, Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Mingyu yang terbaring. Tepat berada didekat Mingyu, pemud Jeon itu menggeser sedikit pinggang Mingyu kebelakang dan duduk disisi kanan Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo menjulur dan menggantikan posisi tangan Mingyu yang mengelus rahangnya. Wonwoo mengusap rahang Mingyu pelan.

"Sudah diminum obat yang diberi Jihoon, Gyu?" Wonwoo bertanya pelan tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengusap rahang dan pipi Mingyu. Jawaban Mingyu hanya berupa satu anggukan dikepalanya. Wonwoo melemparkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku yang sudah 21 tahun belum tumbuh gigi bungsunya. Kenapa kau mendahuluiku _sih_ , Gyu?"

Mingyu mau tak mau menahan senyumnya agar sakit pada gusinya tidak terasa. Pertanyaan yang bagus, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih tinggi darimu."

Wonwoo mendecih karena jawaban Mingyu yang menyebalkan. "Dasar. Makanya jangan rakus sama kalsium. Lihat, kau jadi sakit."

Mingyu merengut tak suka. Hal itu menyebabkan tingkah Mingyu terlihat menjijikkan dengan cara memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia merajuk. Jawaban Wonwoo terdengar seperti Wonwoo itu tengah menyumpahinya. Tak kuat melihat tingkah Mingyu, Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk mengambil es ke belakang.

"Pindahlah kekamar. Aku ambilkan es dulu untuk mengompres sakitmu." Sifat memerintah Wonwoo keluar namun masih dengan nada lembut. Mingyu mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah Wonwoo, nyatanya lelaki tan itu langsung beranjak dan masuk kekamar milik Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sendiri beranjak mengambil es ke dapur.

Wonwoo kembali masuk kamar sambil membawa bowl yang berisikan es dan kain ditangan kanannya dan ditangan kirinya terdapat ibuprofen—obat pereda nyeri—untuk diminum oleh Mingyu. Dengan telaten pemuda Jeon itu merawat Mingyu yang masih merengek dan mengerang kesakitan. Sesekali Mingyu menggumamkan nama Wonwoo dan mengatakan; _Hyung ini nyeri_. Atau, _Hyung aku tidak kuat_. Dan lagi, _Hyuuung~ cepat sembuhkan aku_. Dan banyak lagi.

Jawaban Wonwoo hanya gumaman dan tak jarang hanya memberikan Mingyu sebuah senyuman penenang. Atau sesekali Wonwoo mengatakan; _Yang sabar sayangku_. Tentu saja. Mingyu memang terkadang manja padanya. Tapi lebih sering Wonwoo yang manja pada Mingyu. Dan, ini adalah hal langka melihat Mingyu merengek padanya.

Tangan Wonwoo dan rahang Mingyu telah basah oleh air es yang menetes. 15 menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk sedikit meringankan sakit nyeri pada gusi Mingyu. Terbukti pemuda tan itu mulai berhenti merengek pada Wonwoo. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Gumam Mingyu pelan. Setelahnya ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Wonwoo. Ia menghirup wangi Wonwoo disana. Manja Mingyu belum berakhir ternyata. Sambil mengatakan Ya, Wonwoo mengusap surai coklat milik Mingyu pelan. Alih-alih mengusap rambut Mingyu, Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya ke dahi Mingyu yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kasihan sekali kekasihku ini.." Suara Wonwoo terdengar pelan. Ia benar-benar kasihan melihat Mingyu yang kesakitan. "Mingyu.."

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu obat yang paling ampuh mengobati sakitmu selain obat pereda nyeri dan es."

"Ah hyung! Kenapa tidak itu saja dari tadi. Mana?"

Wonwoo menjauhkan kepala Mingyu dari perutnya.

"Duduk." Wonwoo memerintah Mingyu dan si pemuda tan menurutinya.

 **Cup**.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir berisi Mingyu.

 **Cup**.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di rahang Mingyu yang basah.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Wajah Wonwoo berubah merah padam. Tak menyangka melakukan hal memalukan pada Mingyu. Dan Mingyu? Pemuda itu terdiam. Tak menyangka hal ini terjadi.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Sekali saja tidak akan menyembuhkanku."

"HEH! Itu _sih_ maumu!"

Wonwoo berteriak histeris. Mau tak mau Mingyu tergelak namun akhirnya tertahan. Sakit itu datang. Ia mendesis pelan.

"Rasakan!"

"Sakit hyuuuung~"

Wajah Mingyu berubah menyedihkan. Dan, Wonwoo tak dapat menahan dirinya.

 **Cup**. **Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup.**

"Apa sudah mendingan?"

Mingyu tersenyum 5 jari karenanya.

 **..oOo..**

 **..**

 **End part of Gyu-Won/MEANIE**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END OF DRABBLE**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hellow epribadeeeeeeh! I'm back! Uhuk! Rindu indukcupang tidak? Rindu ff induk cupang tidak? Tidak yah?iyadeh:" penting gue balik. Setelah sekian lama gue hiatus sementara untuk fokus sama Ujian Nasional yang tengah berlangsung. HUHAH!**

 **Gue cukup stress untuk sekarang. Fokus UN, fokus untuk ikut LKS tingkat provinsi, dugundugun nunggu hasil seleksi masuk universitas. Pokonya bulan april ini penuh beban buat gue duh:"" /malahcurhat/**

 **Setelah ini apdet, bakal ada ff yang bakal apdet dari gue HEHE. Semoga pengumuman ini menyenangkan kalian semua HEHE.**

 **READY EVERYBODEEH?! UYEAHH!**

 **See yaa!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
